


Quinn’s Letter

by amiok



Series: Remus and Lucas [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, M/M, Quinn Fabray Needs a Hug, finn has heart eyes at the end, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiok/pseuds/amiok
Summary: Quinn opens her letter from Remus in the Chior room.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Remus and Lucas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212551





	Quinn’s Letter

Months later, when Sectionals was creeping up the corner and Lucas gets a letter in the mail everyday, Quinn also gets a letter. She decides that the best time to read letter is in Glee Club while waiting for Mr. Shuester.

”You’re dating my cousin?!” Quinn yelled at her best friend, Lucas.

”Yup.” All eyes were on the best friends in Glee Club. Everyone had turned their heads to see the outburst. Finn, trying to calm his pregnant girlfriend down, started to pay her on the back.

”I knew you were gay, but I didn’t think you’d go for a guy in a different continent!” Quinn yelled at him.

”Out goes the secret that not many people knew.” Lucas said as the Glee kids gasped, well, everyone but Kurt. During football tryouts, the first week of the school year, Kurt had gone up to the linebacker and asked him.

~Flashback~

“Are you gay?” Kurt asked.

”Absolutely.” Lucas said as he pulled his pads off and took a sip of water.

”Why haven’t you told anyone in Glee?” Kirt asked.

”No one asked. And I don’t think you’ll tell either, you want to see the look on their faces when they find out, unexpectedly.”

”You’re right, I really would love that.”

~End of Flashback~

”And my boyfriend is the sweetest hottest guy I know.” Lucas told the girl.

”I know Rem is sweet and everything, but we’re best friends, you didn’t think to tell me?” Quinn asked him with sadness in her voice. 

Lucas stood up in front of the chairs. “Q, come here.” Lucas said with his arms out wide.

Quinn walked up to him and tackled him in a hug. Finn looked at the sight with a smile, his doubts about Quinn spending time with him were wrong.


End file.
